1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a system, program, and method of performing layout, and particularly, to a layout system, a layout program, and a layout method suitable to implementing layout with a high individuality.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art automatic layout techniques include a newspaper space production system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-228596 and a digital contents production system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-297570.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-228596, a composition edition server and plural composition terminals are communicably connected to each other. An element-occupied table to store element identification names of respective elements, during arrangement processing on respective spaces or already arranged on the respective spaces, is provided to the composition edition server. The respective composition terminals retrieve the element-occupied table by using the element identification names of the elements according to an arrangement operation of the elements, and output warnings of un-usability of the elements if the element identification names are retrieved. If the element identification names are not retrieved, the associated element identification names are registered in the element-occupied table. Then, the arrangement processing to arrange the associated elements on the spaces starts. The associated element identification names are deleted from the element-occupied table according to the completion of an arrangement deletion operation on the elements already arranged on the spaces.
In the invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-297570, contents are selected from a contents registration database (hereinafter, “database” is referred to as “DB”) based on user information. A variety of information constituting the selected contents are arranged in a layout region with predetermined sections. In consequence of the arrangement of the variety of information in the layout region, if there is a non-arrangement region in the layout region, any one of first to third information arrangement processing to arrange information in the non-arrangement region with respective different schemes is searched based on the size of the non-arrangement region, and the information is arranged in the non-arrangement region with the searched information arrangement processing.